The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording apparatus.
In the inkjet recording apparatus, ink is ejected from a recording head toward a sheet, whereby an image is formed on the sheet. In the inkjet recording apparatus, when the temperature of the ink changes, the ink ejection amount of the recording head changes due to change in the ink viscosity according to the temperature change, so that the image quality of a printed matter upon printing might be deteriorated. In this regard, there is known a configuration in which driving of a heater for heating the ink is controlled in accordance with the ink temperature detected by a temperature sensor.